If love was life
by Hayate-kyun
Summary: Dramatic title... *cough* This is an AU (alternate universe) of Hayate no gotoku/Hayate the combat butler where hayate does have a harem... But it's of his gender. My second fic, and this is going to be a long one. Will contain shounen-Ai Will contain lots of pairing ovo watch out. Rated M for future chapters. Main pairing Kotetsu x Hayate or... Koyate gehehe
1. Chapter 1

It all started on a cold winters day. The day before Christmas. That day was Christmas Eve. A young boy who was lightly dressed walked through the snow, cold and alone, his nose dribbling with snot which was slowly being turned to ice. His destination was to get as far away from his house as possible. But if he was caught he may not breathe another breath. He sniffed and wheezed, he was also feeling feverish. A strong breeze followed with particles of snow hit his face making him whine. His legs suddenly gave out and he hit the ground with a thud. The 16 year old was to surely die if the cold went on.  
A black car rumbled as it made its way through the Akihabara streets.  
"Damn it." The driver cursed. "Where did he go!?"  
"Keep your eyes on the road. He could be anywhere."  
The two men, driver and passenger searched for the wondering boy until they finally found him. Struggling to get back on his feet.  
They immediately got out of the car and rushed over towards the barely conscious boy. One held the boy up and the other grabbed a bottle of chloride and a cloth and covered the boys mouth. Immediately the boy fell into a deep sleep. But just before his eyes shut he saw a running figure screaming out.  
"Let go of her!"  
And then there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's been three weeks since I found her being kidnapped." A voice grumbled. "Three. Weeks!"

A lighter voice spoke up, "N-now now, Kotetsu-nii. She has been under a fever-"

"For three weeks!" Kotetsu cut though his younger sisters sentence. "Izumi, she has been under that fever for three weeks, don't you think that that's enough of a sign that we should take her to the hospital?"

Izumi mumbled... "B-but papa said that she would be alright so why don't you trust him for a change and get some rest. It's obvious that she won't wake up today."

The gray haired butler finally sighed in defeat. "Fine." He walked out of the room and disappeared into the hallway. Izumi too wondered out of the room. It was 11:00pm. They both had school tomorrow so they would need to stock up on energy by getting some rest.

1:00am, Kotetsu didn't even blink. He only watched the clock. He was paranoid that the girl was never going to wake up. He shut his eyes as sleep was finally about to overcome him, when he heard light footsteps outside his room. He immediately jumped out of bed, switched the light on and silently opened the door. On the other side he saw a pale figure glancing around. When the figure walked it swayed dangerously almost as if it's about to- Crap! The figure fell and hit the floor hard. Kotetsu rushed over to it and picked it up bridal style, he then put it in his bed. Only then did he notice that the figure was not a stranger, but it was actually the girl who was supposed to be in a coma. The girl shifted in his grip as he placed his blanket over her.

"It's alright." Kotetsu said, barely above a whisper. "I'm not going to hurt you, I only wish to help you."

The girl stopped moving. She looked up at Kotetsu with bright blue eyes that made his heart flutter.

Kotetsu gave the girl a reassuring smile before continuing, "When I saw those men trying to grab you, I reacted straight away. I'm sorry if it's none of my business, but I was concerned... Um... Miss...?" He didn't know her name.

The girl opened her eyes a little wider when Kotetsu had said 'miss'. She shook her head frantically and tried to respond to what he said. She opened her mouth "Y-you..." The girl started, trying to find her voice as best she can. "I-I'm not... A..." She coughed "G-girl!"

Kotetsu only blinked he must have misheard what she said. So he dismissed that. He hushed the girl... Whom now was a self proclaimed boy, by placing a finger on her lips. "Shush, get some sleep. You must be very tired from... Sleeping." It was a known fact that if you sleep too much you feel tired.

But on the other hand the girl tried to speak again. "B-bu... I..." She was loosing her way with words. The bluenette blinked and took in a sharp breath. "Ayasaki... Hayate." She stated. "My... My name is Ayasaki Hayate. I am a boy of 16 years." She... Or he, now had a better grip on his or her words.

"I'm sorry, but you must have hit your head pretty hard... Um... Hayate..." Kotetsu gave a half-hearted smiled. "There's no way a boy would look as cute as you." Kotetsu slapped a hand across his lips. Hushing himself and blushing from embarrassment. "I-I mean, if you were cute..." Wrong choice of words. "Gah! I-I mean you're cute, you're actually really adorable." Wrong again. "I-I mean... Um... N-never mind." Kotetsu hung his head low.

A giggle was heard from beneath Kotetsu. His flustered face turned from strawberry pink to blood red out of embarrassment. "You don't have to repeat yourself so many times." Hayate said between breaths. His face too was a shade of red. But not as much as Kotetsu's.

Kotetsu rose his head. Hayate looked and watched the man leave the room.

Minutes later Kotetsu returned with a silver platter. On that platter he had a cake (ee i ee i oooo). Kotetsu grabbed a chair from close by and brought it beside the bed so he could sit down. He grabbed a small spoon and picked up a tiny bit of cake. Then he shoved it in Hayate's face.

"Cakes not exactly the healthiest thing." He said. "But it's better then having an empty stomach."

Hayate only stared at the spoon. "I-I'm not hungry though." He said with a sheepish grin. Then he yawned.

Kotetsu used that opportunity to shove the spoon in Hayate's mouth. "You've been out for three weeks you realise." He retreated the spoon which had a small bit of saliva on it. He picked at a bigger part of cake and shoved it in Hayate's mouth again once he was about to speak. "I'd feel pretty hungry, or at least I would be craving something solid. Because the only thing that you've eaten, is some mushy gross stuff." The spoon went back to the cake.

Hayate covered his mouth before responding, knowing all too well what Kotetsu would do if his mouth was wide open. "Maybe I like the mushy stuff... Wait, three weeks!?" He moved his hands from his mouth "What do you mean I've been out for three weeks!?"

In went the spoon with cake on it once again. "Like I said. You were being chases by some old freaks. And you were really sick."

Hayate swallowed, "Old freaks?"

Suddenly memory's of that fateful day splashed through him. Hayate immediately jumped up to a standing position scaring the day lights put of Kotetsu. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"I... I have to get to work."

* * *

authors note:

most of you would realize that Hayate's a bit of a work-a-holic, so meh.

Also hopefully next chapter there will be some smoochy woochy *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*


End file.
